


Human Gamzee?

by OverlordBergamot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Court, Crime, Humor, Nonsense, Plot Twists, Subtle Adult Humor, Unessicary characters in the scene, censoring, not serious whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordBergamot/pseuds/OverlordBergamot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Terezi truly hate Gamzee? Why does he know what a mother is? Is Gamzee truly who he says he is? Find out in Human Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Karkat's POV

**Author's Note:**

> First I should probably clarify that this in no way should be taken seriously, unless you are referring to me growing as an author or getting challenged to produce something comical. Also, I've always had problems with typing and/or saying cuss words. I don't know why, but it makes me feel weird. So to not get too overwhelmed, I censored this fanfic... but in a fun way! Alternatives are much better and entertaining to write compared to writing the actual words. Also, there might be spoilers.

 

    IT'S A PERFECTLY QUIET DAY SO FAR. I AM WATCHING A NEW ROM COM ABOUT A FEMALE RAINBOW DRINKER WHO OBTAINED HER SOUL AND FALLS IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN, WHICH IS REALLY FOOPING SHALLOW IN MY GOSH DIDDLY DARNED OPINION, BUT CAN'T TELL ANYONE, SINCE SHE LIVES WITH SIX OTHER RAINBOW DRINKERS THAT'D PROBABLY MURDER THE FRICK OUT OF HIM IF THEY EVER FOUND OUT. EVERYTHING IS GOING MY WAY AND NONE OF MY WORTHLESS BATCRAPPING FORKJAMMING FRIENDS WITH THE THINKPANS OF WIGGLERS ARE THERE TO STOP ME. OH CRAP, WHILE THE VOLUME OF THE MOVIE IS AWFULLY LOUD, YOU CAN STILL HEAR THE TRANSPORTALIZER ACTIVATING BEHIND ME. WHICH ONE OF THE POOPFLINGING VOMIT-INDUCING FLIPS IS ENTERING THE ROOM? I TURN AROUND. THANK GOD IT'S TEREZI. I CAN TOLERATE HER RIGHT NOW. SHE GIVES ME AN EVIL LOOK AND I IMMEDIATELY RETHINK THAT THOUGHT. SHE STARTS SNIFFING AND WALKING CLOSER TO ME. SHE KNOWS I'M HERE BECAUSE OF THE ROM COM AND THIS 'CANDY RED' SCENT I APPARENTLY HAVE THAT I THINK IS COMPLETE BULLCRAP.

    "WHAT THE FLIP IS IT, TEREZI? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I-"

    "NO 1 C4NT" SHE INTERRUPTS, "1M BL1ND, REMEMBER?"

    "I KNOW, YOU REPETITIVE FORK, BUT WHAT IS IT YOU SO GREATLY FRACKING DESIRE ENOUGH TO DISTURB THE GOGDARNED PEACE IN MY RESPITEBLOCK?" I ASK IN THE CALMEST TONE I CAN MANAGE TO CREATE.

    "1TS 4BOUT G4MZ33" SHE CLARIFIES. OH GREAT. AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WITH GAMZEE BEING SOBER, ALL MY SANITY HAS BEEN FLUSHED RIGHT DOWN THE LOAD GAPER. WHAT THE FRAGDAGGLE HAS HE MANAGED TO TURN INTO A CONFLICT THIS TIME?

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" I ASK. TEREZI KEEPS ON INTENSELY SNIFFING.

"H3 SMELLS... D1FF3R3NT" SHE SAYS IN AN OVER DRAMATIC TONE.

"TEREZI, I DON'T CARE IF THAT CLOWN SMELLED LIKE PETUNIAS ONE DAY AND MOTHERFLIPPING ORANGES THE NEXT. HE PROBABLY ROLLED AROUND IN SOMETHING OR DECIDED TO DRINK SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT GOD AWFUL FAYGO."

"NOT D1FF3R3NT FROM B3FOR3, H3S 4LW4YS SM3LL3D L1K3 THIS" SHE ELABORATES.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU JUST NOW BRINGING IT UP? AND WHY THE TRUCK BRING IT UP AT ALL?"

"B3C4US3 1 JUST FOUND OUT WHY H3S SO D1FF3R3NT!" SHE THEN FORMS HER USUAL SNEER AND LAUGHS LOUDLY. HER CACKLING NOTES ARE CHOKED AND RANG THROUGHOUT THE RESPITEBLOCK. "H3R3, COM3 W1TH M3 4ND 1LL SHOW YOU"

    THE BLIND GIRL GRABS ME AND STORMS OFF INTO THE TRANSPORTALIZER. WE APPEARIFY INTO A COURTROOM. EVERYONE I'VE EVER KNOWN WAS SITTING ON THE SEATS ON EITHER SIDE OF A LONG CHECKERED WALKWAY. AT THE END OF THE WALKWAY WERE BOOKS STACKED UP TO FORM STAIRS AND TWO SCALEMATES ON EITHER SIDE OF EACH BOOK. THE MOCK STAIRS LED TO YOUR TYPICAL PODIUM WITH A POLE COMING OUT OF IT. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POLE WAS A CAGE WITH... GAMZEE CLUTCHING THE BARS WITH WILD EYES.

 


	2. Terezi's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff goes down, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this chapter is weird. The original has indented paragraphs, but for some reason, the computer I'm using is acting really weird. Also, can someone give me a hand for typing all of the chapter with troll quirks! This is my first fanfic, so it was pretty hard. Well, enjoy!

 

P3RF3CT. 3V3RYTH1NG 1S JUST P3RF3CT. 3V3RYON3 FROM TWO D1FF3R3NT T1M3L1N3S 4R3 H3R3, 1NCLUD1NG MY R4D1C4L 4NC3ST3R. TH1S CLOWN 1S 4BOUT TO P4Y FOR WH4T H3 H4S DON3. 1 THROW K4RK4T INTO 4N 3MPTY S1TT1NG BLOCK 4ND PUT ON MY ROB3S. D4V3 COMM4NDS 3V3RYON3 TO R1S3 W1TH H1S GRUFF Y3T ODDLY C4LM1NG SL4M PO3T VO1CE. TH3Y 4LL OB3Y H1M. 1 C4N T4ST3 TH3 JUST1C3 TH4T TH4T MOTH3RF1DDL3R 1S 4BOUT TO H4V3 SHOV3D INTO H1S TH1CK TH1NKP4N. TH1S 1S 4W3SOM3. NOT 3V3N VR1SK4 C4N STOP-

"Excuuuuuuuuse me, 8ut what the kelp are we doing. I'm soooooooooo 8ored!"

TH1S 1S 1T. 1VE W41T3D MY WHOL3 L1F3 TO T3LL 4NYON3 TH1S. KNOW1NG TH4T 1 H4V3 TO S4Y TH1S TO TH1S W1TCH F1LLS M3 W1TH 4 JOY NO ON3 C4N 3V3R SH4TT3R.

"ORD3R 1N TH3 COURT!" 1 Y3LL W1TH 4S MUCH P4SS1ON 1 C4N POSS1BLY PRODUC3 FROM MY PROT31N SHOOT. VR1SK4 S1GH3D LOUDLY 4ND 1 CONT1N3 B31NG 4W3SOM3. M4N, 3V3N L4TUL4 1S GO1NG TO TH1NK 1M COOL. "TOD4Y, G4MZ33 H4S B33N PUT ON TR14L FOR B31NG... 4 HUM4N."

3V3RYON3 G4SP3D. TH3 SOUND B3G4N 4ND 3ND3D 4T TH3 3X4CT T1ME, CR34T1NG 4 SOL1D, CR1SP R34CT1ON. 

"Y3S, 4 HUM4N" 1 T4UNT1NGLY W4LK 4ROUND GU1LTY ON3, MY C4N3 M4K1NG RHYTHM1C HOLLOW SOUNDS W1TH 3V3RY ST3P. "TH1S M4Y S33M SHOCK1NG TO 4LL OF YOU. H3CK, TH4T R34CT1ON W4S 4W3SOME, BUT IT IS TRUE, GAMZEE IS A HUMAN"

"Thii2 ii2 riidiiculou2. He may be an ma22hole, but he'2 no where a2 2tupiid a2 tho2e human2." SOLLUX WH1N3S. H3 4LW4YS WH1N3S 4BOUT 3V3RYTH1NG, BUT SOME W31RD P4RT OF M3 D3C1D3S NOT TO SN4P 4T H1M. M4YB3 1TS B3C4US3 H3S BL1ND, BUT DO3SNT H4V3 MY M3G4R4D COOL K1D S3NS1NG 4ND P3RC13V1NG SK1LLS G3T B3ING 4 S33R OF M1ND.

"1 H4V3 PROOF, MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST!" 1 G1GGLE.

"II told you to 2top calliing me that. it'2 way two dumb." H3 CONT1NU3S B31NG M1ST3R MOP3Y 4PPL3B3RRY. TH1S T1M3, 1 1GNOR3 H1M.

"4NYW4YS, YOU KNOW TH4T M4K3UP TH1S CLOWN PUTS ON 3V3RYD4Y? HOW MUCH OF 1T DO3S H3 R34LLY W34R 4NYW4YS?" I 4SK TH3 CROWD, "WHO H3R3 H4S S33N M4K4R4 W1THOUT M4K3UP ON?"

3R1D4N R41S3S H1S H4ND. "4ND NO, 4MPOR4, S3XU4L F4NT4SI3S N3V3R COUNT." TH1S M4K3S 3V3RYBODY L4UGH.

"I wwas not answwering your question, I'm just confused. Shouldn't the judge ask the one on trial howw he pleads? We havve to knoww wwhether he thinks he's guilty or not."

"4MPOR4, YOU KNOW WH4T 1 4LW4YS S4Y? 3V3RYON3 1S GU1LTY, UNT1L PROV3N 1NNOC3NT. WHO FUDG1NG CAR3S 4BOUT WH4T TH4T CLOWN TH1NKS. UNT1L H3 1S SP34K1NG H1S L4ST WORDS, L3TS HOP3 H3 C4N ST4Y 4S S1L3NT 4S H1S 4NC3STOR!”

“WoAh… MaN. tHaT’s KiNdA… mOtHeR fRaCkIn’ HaRsH. tHe PoOr MoThEr FoOpEr CaN’t TaLk!” 1 SL4M MY C4N3 4S H4RD 4S 1 C4N ON H1S C4G3.

“4NY QU3ST1ONS ON TH3 F4CT 1 H4VE 1NFORM3D YOU 4LL 4BOUT?” K4N4Y4S H4ND POPS UP.

“Can We Get More Evidence To Back Up This, Um, Theory? I’m Dreadfully Sorry, Your Honor, But You Haven’t Proven Anything To Us Yet. More Evidence Would Be Lovely.”

“SHOCK! 1 D1DN’T M34N TO FORG3T MY B3ST PO1NTS 4BOUT TH1S TR4D3R. TH4NK YOU SO MUCH, M4RY4M!” K4N4Y4 TH3N H4D 4 D33P S1GH 4ND R3STS H3R H34D ON H3R R1GHT H4ND. K4N4Y4 1S NORM4LLY V3RY N1CE TO M3, BUT 1TS 4 L1TTL3 OFF PUTT1NG TO S33 H3R 4CT L1KE TH1S TO M3. M4YB3 SH3S 4NNOY3D W1TH HOW F4R 1V3 T4K3N 3V3RYTH1NG. 1 WOULD 4POLOG1Z3 BUT H3Y 1TS NORM4L FOR M3 TO T4K3 TH1NGS F4R WH3N 1T COM3S TO MY K1SM3S1S.

“CONS1D3R TH1S: HOW TH3 4CTU4L SHUCK DO3S G4MZ33 KNOW WH4T 4 MOTH3R 1S LONG BEFOR3 W3 M3T TH3S3 HUM4NS?”

“Shouldn’t you ask Gamzee himself before you pose questions we obviously do not the answer to?” ROS3 1NQU1RES 1N H3R USU4L 4NNOY1NG KNOW-1T-4LL TON3. 

“WHY NOT? G4MZ33, YOU H34D WH4T 1 SAID.” 1 OFF3R, G3ST1CUL4T1NG TOW4RDS TH3 CLOWN C4GE.

“I dOn’T mOtHeR FaThErInG kNoW, mAn. I gUesS mIrAcLeS?” G4MZ33 DR4GG3D ON.

“OH MY GOG, STOP 1T W1TH TH3S3 M1R4CL3S. YOUV3 NOT PROV3N 4NYTH1NG 3XC3PT HOW MUCH OF 4N 1D1OT YOU 4R3.” 1 4G1T4T3DLY GRO4N. 1 TH3N SM1L3, R34L1Z1NG TH3 P3RF3CT S3GW4Y 1NTO MY N3XT PO1NT.

“4LSO, WH4T 4R3 TH3S3 M1R4CL3S? DONT 4NSW3ER TH1S, M4K4R4. M4YB3 H3 TR13D TO F1T 1N W1TH US BY H4V1NG 4… D1V3RS3 P3RSON4L1TY. HOW DO3S  G4MZ33 DO TH1S, YOU M1GHT 4SK? TH3 CORR3CT 4NSW3R 1S H1S D1SGUST1NG P13S.”

“Oh, ShE dId  NoT  jUsT dIsS tHe MoThEr FlIcKiNg PiEs.” G4MZ33 G4SP3D 1N D1SCUST. 

“TH1NK 4BOUT 1T. G4MZ33S SOB3R S3LF W4S 4 L1TTL3 OFF TH3 W4LL COMP4R3D TO MOST TROLLS R34CT1ONS. NORM4LLY, OUR 3Y3S WOULD JUST ROLL B4CK 1N OWN H34DS 4ND OUR TH1NK P4N WOULD L34D TO SOM3 P4R4NO1D THOUGHTS, BUT W3 WOULD N3V3R K1LL 4NYON3 3LS3 B3S1D3S M4YB3 OURS3LV3S. BUT G4MZ33 W4S D1FF3R3NT, S1NCE H3 1S HUM4N, H3 ST4RT3D RUNN1NG OUT OF SL1ME, C4US1NG H1M TO H4V3 H1S R3GUL4R D4NG3ROUS THOUGHTS, BUT TH3Y W3R3 D1FF3R3NT. H1S THOUGHTS W3R3 4BOUT US F1ND1NG OUT TH4T H3 1S HUM4N. TH1S L3D TO H1M K1LL1NG 3V3RYON3 WHO WOULD H4V3 FOUND OUT."

"But what ab0ut his ancest0r?" 4R4D14 4SK3S. 1 H4VNT CONS1D3R3D TH1S Y3T. 1 GU3SS 1LL K33P ON R4MBL1NG 4ND M4YB3 4 SUFF1C13NT 4NSW3R W1LL COM3 OUT OF NONS3NS3RY. 

"W3LL..." 1 B3G1N. SUDD3NLY, 4N OR4NG3 M4N BOLTS UP. H3 APP34R1F1ES R1GHT N3XT TO M3 W1THOUT A TR4NSPORT4L1Z3R!

"I have an answer to that question!"


	3. The Great Huss's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> degdeg

No. Never. No one can enter the mind of the Great Huss without the price of going insane after five minutes. You decide to enter John's mind. His mind seems harmless.


	4. Chapter Actual Three: John's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for answers, confessions and what happens when you have characters more powerful than the creator.

what is happening right now? what has been happening for the past three hours? first, i was thrown in this weird courtroom by terezi. then, i had to was forced to wait for EVERYONE from this dimension and a few others to arrive. now, apparently gamzee's a human? also, who's this orange dutchbag?

"I am your creator!" the orange dutchbag announces. cliche lightning proceeds to crack from his fingertips as soon as he bellowed the last syllable. "But whatever. That's not too important. Anyways, I have much better proof to tell you that Gamzee, in fact, is human."

"TH4NK GOD. YOU COULDNT H4V3 SHOWN UP 34RL13R?" terezi shouts in confusion. 

"You will grow to learn that I like watching people struggle." our creator replies. his giant lips form a huge smile. "Anyways, we could talk about how weird it is that Gamzee knows what a mother is, or drinks Faygo and all that stupid crap, or we can discuss the facts. For example, Alternia does not have oxygen. Instead, it has an element that hasn't been named by me... yet."

dave, who was sitting to the left of me, then stands up, "And thank god you haven't. The name is freaking stupid and I forgot to persuade you to change it. Thanks for reminding me." he then sits down and crosses his arms. "He literally named it mother trucking roxygen. There's no way I'm going to allow that lame name to every grace my ears ever again." 

"Ok, then let's just call it 'miracles.' That seems really fitting. Anyways, when one stays in Alternia for long enough, their blood turns purple. The reason why I waited so long to make him bleed was so he could take time for his blood to turn purple." the orange man explains. 

"D-> So, he is truly a lowb100d?" a very strange troll with a broken horn asks. all the troll around him immediately groan.

"Exactly, my horse loving friend. Now, to explain his ancestor. Kurloz is not a human, but he's not exactly a troll. He's more of... a supertroll. He was actually supposed to be the final boss on the void session. For some reason, things got mixed up and he was teleported into the past. I still don't understand how this happened, nor who did this." the man explains. 

"I did." a giant cueball wearing a green tuxedo raise his hand and stands up. the man produces a girly scream.

"Doc Scratch?" he screams.

"Andrew Hussie." doc scratch replies. he then teleports himself next to andrew. man, this is great. there should be a movie about this. nic cage would make an awesome andrew. who would play me? maybe-

"It was me who made Kurloz a troll and not the villain." the cueball explains.

"But why?" hussie commands.

"BECAuSE OF ME, YOu IMBECILE!" that annoying green guy who drew those horrible yaoi pictures stands up. i hate that guy so much. what did we ever do to him?

"Couldn't you just be happy with being a minor villain or a minor character like Calliope?" andrew groans. what the heck is going on here?

"THATS TOO FRACKING LAME FOR ME!" the green guy rants. andrew then has a facepalm, resulting in large clap of thunder.

"That's what you get for making multiple characters more omnipotent that yourself." doc scratch taunts. now that's just stupid. why would anyone make character more than themselves. and what happened to gamzee's trial? i hate this so much. i hate it, i hate it, i hate it! i stand up.

"can we please get back on topic about gamzee? one at a time" i exclaim.

"John, you do realize that the majority of of my characters can kill you with their thumb?" hussie glares, "Stay out this before you're dragged in."

"just bucket." i say as i give up and sit down.

"HOLD ON JUST A GOSH DIDDLY DARN SECOND. WHAT THE FRUITCAKE DID YOU JUST SAY?" karkat screams. andrew laughs.

"Censoring you guys was the best thing I've done in my entire life. Ok, John, I'll go back on topic. You earned it."

andrew then pulls out an eraser and doc scratch and the green guy disappear. 

"They won't be gone for good, but it will hold them back for a while. They will be really ticked off when they come back." he explains. vriska, who was sitting to the right of me, lit up.

"Waaaaaaaait... You can m8ke anyone disappear with that thingy?" she laughs. the creator then nods jerkingly. "Gr8... soooooooo can you take out Tavros?"

tavros, who was sitting to the right of her, cowers in her deadly presence.

"uHHHH, vRISKA," 

"ANYWAYS." andrew booms as he slammed the pencil on the table. "The reason why Gamzee has always been able to breathe is because of miracles. Anyways, the reason why Terezi has always hated our fandom's favorite, which I strongly don't get, is because he doesn't have an honest lifestyle, which isn't too good to one who centers their life around justice. Any questions, anyone including Gamzee?"

"I've Got One." says Kanaya, "If Gamzee Truly Is A Human, Why Did He Exist Posing As A Troll Before Earth Ever Existed?"

"Good question. The answer to that question, I guess that since Kurloz ended up being an ancestor, Gamzee automatically became the Capricorn 'troll.'" Andrew says uncertainly.

"That makes no sense!" my younger nanna pleads for sanity angrily. andrew crosses his arms and laughs, causing some more thunder to appear in the courtroom. 

"Did you really think that anything I've ever created made since? Some has definitely hasn't read jailbreak yet!" the confusing creator laughs. "Also, I have a small problem. I don't have control over this universe anymore." 

 


	5. Chapter Three and One Quarters: The Writer's POV

Oh dear lord. I roll up my sleeves and sigh. What the actual heck am I going to do with this story? I just began it three days ago, and it feels so short. That plot twist, which I specialize in making apparently, can hold back my writer's block, but not for too long. Crap, Gamzee's chapter is next. Dear shift button, I'm dreadfully sorry.


	6. Chapter Four: Gamzee's POV

I cAn'T mOtHeR fRaCkInG bElIeVe It. ThEy FoUnD oUt. ThEy KnOw. ThE gOoD tHiNg iS tHaT tHeY'rE tOo MoThEr FuDgInG sTuPiD tO reAlIzE tHaT aLl ThEy NeEd To Do To SeE mY GuIlT iS tO wIpE oFf My FaCePaInT. mAn, EvEn If ThEy FiGuRe ThAt OuT, i'M nOt GoInG tO mOtHeR FoOpInG sToP tHeM. i DeSeRvE wHaTeVeR mOtHeR FrUiTiNg HaPpEnS tO mE… eXcEpT pUtTiNg Up WiTh TeReZi RuNnInG hEr MoThEr FrApPiNg MoUtH fOr MuCh LoNgEr. 


	7. Chapter 4.3: The Writer's POV

Ok. No. I'm not doing this for any longer. You got the idea. I set up some dramatic irony. You guys now know for sure that Gamzee is indeed a human, at least in this timeline, but the other characters don't... or they're not too sure. That's it. Now... I have two problems. Who is the next narrator, and where the heck am I going with this? I guess I'll be Rose, since I've only had one girl narrating so far. Crap, where's my dictionary?


	8. Chapter Nothing But Five: Rose's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of monster did I create writing this chapter?

I am astonished. Although we are all currently standing in a legitimate court, or at least as genuine as Paradox Space can manage to beget, nothing about its guise compares to how blatantly horrible these neophytes are at keeping order. All evidence I've glean does make me suspicious, but the deluge of effrontery brought to us by our so called 'creator' and various others that he has temporarily sent to an eerie other dimension makes me think otherwise. Andrew, the 'creator,' begins to back away.

"Terezi, the floor is yours. Gamzee is a human. Now, what's next, your honor?" Terezi is about to bring her cane down and create her sound symbolizing control, but she is interrupted by a quiet someone's voice being cleared.

"I 6elieve that there is some 6usiness that hasn't 6een attended to yet." states Kankri.

Oh no. Not this troll. I rather not face his rambling lectures again. It took almost twenty minutes of his perpetual speeches before I could find out his name. Kankri strides over to Andrew's old spot with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face. Andrew starts to try containing his verbal gambit.

"That's nice Kankri, but I think Terezi can-"

"As the ancestor of Mr. Makara's moirail, I 6elieve I have the ri9ht to defend him. We all need to consider the following: why would Gamzee be human if-"

"OH MY FOOP1NG GOG, K4NKR1. 1TS 4LR34DY C4NNON, SO STOP 4RG31NG OV3RW1S3." Terezi groaning in lackadaisical boredom. "NOW, TH3 JURY F1NDS YOU, G4MZ33 M4K4R4, GU1LTY OF LY1NG 4BOUT YOUR R4C3, SO WH4TS TH3 PUN1SHM3NT, D4V3?"

"I must inquire, what happened to the jury deciding Makara's guilt or innocence?" I ask the stubborn troll.  

"WHO C4R3S? W3 KNOW TH4T 4LR34DY! NOW D4V3, WH4T 1S TH3 PUN1SHM3NT?" She points to a second Dave, begging to accelerate our pace.

"He will be dowsed with holy apple juice." alternate timeline Dave announces.

"K3LP FR34K1NG Y3S." Terezi exclaims with unneeded decadence.

Suddenly, the minute potential this mock court had plummeted. Doc Scratch, Caliborn and Bec Noir appearified in a green portal with red tinted edges. Hussie then jumps and appears in his former spot away from the stage.

"I'm sorry, my creations, but there is no way for us to survive. At least this way, it'll make a good story." In one last flash of lightning, Andrew Hussie flicked a determined hand to the sky. His eyes flashed towards the sky in a violent trance.  Soft blades of wind formed a shield around him, causing his shirt to lightly dance in rebelling felicity.

Tension reach its peak. A shrill ringing sound covered the room, stunning the nefarious guests. While he was on the opposite side of the room, everyone witnessed his lips forming words 'the end.' No one knew what would happen next.

The maroon ceiling glowed buttercup yellow. A torrent of apple juice hailed from the sky and filled up the room almost instantly. The acidic liquid burns my skin like a demon being cleansed. The harsh last moment I had alive is confusing, painful and hopeless, but as the creator said, at least I have a story worth telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really. What did I just write.


	9. Chapter Pre-Six: Gamzee's POV

You can not be Gamzee, since he is dead. You cannot any other human character either, since they are dead. You can not be a human, troll nor any other species, since they are all dead. Even if you could be The Great Huss, you could not, for he is dead as well. There is only one character you can be, but that soul is too occupied to allow you to become the survivor.


	10. Chapter Six: ???'s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun. I don't know if I'm going to write a fanfiction again, nor a serious one, but it was fun writing something and not having to worry about character development. Hope you all enjoyed!   
> PS: I have no idea what I just made.

The trial is over. There is nothing left. Scribbled papers and ripped scalemates are scattered all over the floor. There are no survivors to the holy apple juice. Aspects appear on the checkered tiles. There may not be any heroic and just deaths, but they're gone. There is nothing, but one overpowering, mighty character. The lingering, unanswered questions will rot in the room as ghost without mercy nor rest. Towering comic sans letters spell out the letters "Game Over." A shadow of the sole survivor appears behind the holographic letters. The mastermind. The warrior. The winner. Nektan Whelan. 


End file.
